<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lesser of Two Evils by jordnotfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537563">Lesser of Two Evils</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordnotfound/pseuds/jordnotfound'>jordnotfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dnf - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordnotfound/pseuds/jordnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dream… are you afraid?”</p><p>Dream looked down at his trembling hands, caught off guard by George’s question “I-I am.”</p><p> </p><p>based on the song two evils by bastille</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friendship - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lesser of Two Evils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is unfinished at the moment but if people enjoy it I will keep going :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I’m the lesser of two evils, or am I tricking myself nice?</em>
</p><p>These words bounced around his head as he stared himself down in the mirror, red stained hands and a tremor that shook his body like a tree in the wind. Walking out of the bathroom he could not shake the feeling that he had done something horrific, something that would alter his life forever. Were the red stains there or was this another hallucination? He glanced at the clock, 4:03 am, was this a nightmare? He wasn’t sure. Recently he finds himself waking up at the same time every night, with the same sinking feeling of dread. The same hallucinations, or at least he thinks that is what they are. Trying to calm himself he climbs back into bed, his mind still whizzing with thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>If I’m the lesser of two evils, who is this man, who’s this act I hide behind?</em>
</p><p>He wakes in the morning with an awful pain in his head, the blinding light from the sun pouring through the windows causing him to grimace at the sight of it. First thing he decides to do it text his friend who he has been keeping updated about his “nightmares”. He ponders for a second what to say, is he crazy? Who has nightmares this vivid, who hallucinates bloody hands and black eyes?</p><p>“Morning…” is all he manages to type. He sits and stares at the screen until he sees the “George is typing” message. A wave of relief washes over him, with all the crazy going on in his brain the one constant he has is George, the one person who does not judge him.</p><p>“Morning, how did you sleep last night?” Dream let out a sigh, where does he even begin.</p><p>“I didn’t… or I did? I’m not really sure at this point, but it happened again, I woke up at exactly 4:03 am and had the same hallucinations as the night before, and the night before that.” Even recalling his dreams makes his hands shake.</p><p>“Dream, this is starting to concern me, have you thought about talking to someone about these nightmares, someone professional.” George was choosing his words with careful consideration as to not set Dream off and he could tell. “Dream… are you afraid?”</p><p>Dream looked down at his trembling hands, caught off guard by George’s question “I-I am.” He sends while letting out a small whimper, terrified of what he was about to type next. “George, I don’t think these are just dreams, I, I woke up this morning with a black eye.” It took George awhile to reply, Dream waited in the agonizing silence he created in his own brain, if George did not think he was crazy before he sure did now.</p><p>After what felt like hours George responded with a simple “show me?”</p><p>
  <em>I’m the lesser of two evils, just keeping looking into my eyes</em>
</p><p>Dream snapped a quick photo, analyzing it before he sent it. The dark ring around his eye and the small cut forming on his lip making a noticeable appearance, he sent it. Immediately after sending the photo his phone started to ring.</p><p>“George?”</p><p>“You’re messing with me, right?” he spoke viscously on the other end. “There is nothing wrong with your face in that photo, was this all a prank?” Dream was stunned at the way George was behaving, how does he not see the black eye?</p><p>“You, you don’t see it?” Dream exhaled, tears forming in his eyes burning his cheeks as they began to fall. “You’re telling me you see nothing wrong with my face in that photo?”</p><p>“Dream, wait, are you being serious right now? What is going on?” Georges breath was becoming shallow as he was becoming aware of the situation at hand. “I-I…” he stumbled on his words. “Dream I see nothing wrong with your face in that photo, I’m sorry.”</p><p>All the air left Dream’s chest in this moment, taking in gasping breaths as he was facing his biggest fear. He was in fact having these hallucinations, he was the only on who could see the red hands and blood shot eyes, to everyone else he looked normal, like himself, but when he looked at himself in the mirror, he did not see himself looking back, he saw a monster, a man who has done something horrific, something truly unforgivable. In a way Dream almost wanted the black eye to be there, he wanted to feel less like he was imprisoned by his own subconscious, trapped in his very own mental prison that was unescapable. He started to feel weightless as he laid there and thought about the situation, like his body was levitating. He felt like he was losing grasp of his reality.</p><p>“Dream? Dream!” George shouted on the phone, but Dream could barely hear him. His eyes were forcing themselves shut and his hands started to tingle causing him to lose grip of his phone, and of George.</p><p>Dream slipped deeper into his subconscious, black air filling the space all around him, no noise but the faint humming of the wind.</p><p>
  <em>Let’s see whose road gets there faster, here I am hiding in plain sight</em>
</p><p>He opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room, a room that was not familiar to him. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>